


Watching Titanic

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ace Cas, Asexual Cas, Asexuality, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dean being a sweetie, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar breaks up with Castiel because he won't have sex with him. Dean is left to pick up the pieces of his asexual best friend. Dean can't let the man he loves feel like crap.</p><p> </p><p>Warning: After Balthazar's rejection Castiel has some negative views about himself and his Asexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Titanic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CruelBeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/gifts).



Castiel was standing on his door step crying and Balthazar was an asshole. He knew it. Castiel knew it. Dean Winchester definately knew it. In fact Dean was going to kill him. Castiel, his Castiel was crying because that stupid dick didn't know a good things when he had it. The idiot had convinced himself Cas would change his sexual identity and fuck him. Fucking idiot. Castiel was asexual that wasn't going to change. Cas didn't need to change. He was perfect and Dean needed to calm down so he could comfort his best friend. He took a deep breath and pulled Castiel into a hug.

  
"I'm sorry Cas. Its all right. I've got you." Dean whispered reassurances into his friends hair. Castiel was sobbing and Dean was still shaking with anger.

  
"He said I-if I wanted to stay w-with him I h-had to have s-sex." Dean growled softly.

  
"He's a douche Cas you deserve better."

  
"He said he loved me and I should do it for him. He wouldn't stop yelling. Dean what if he's right? What if I'm broken? What if I never find someone?" Castiel was sobbing harder by the time he finished.

  
"Castiel you listen to me. That man was a douchebag and not worth your time. He is not right. You are not broken, you're perfect and eventually you'll find someone." Dean is proud of himself for keeping his voice from breaking.

  
"Nobody wants someone like me Dean." Castiel starts to pull away and Dean let's him go. He talks before he thinks.

  
"I do." Castiel scowls.

  
"Friendship doesn't count Dean." Dean can't help feeling rejected. He's blushing deeply now and he's not willing to meet Cas' eyes.

  
"I know it doesn't and I know you don't care, but I do want you Cas." Castiel's eyes go wide as Dean continues. "I don't expect you to feel the same, I know just because you sometimes have romantic feelings for people doesn't mean I'm one of them." Dean still won't meet his eyes and Castiel is sputtering for an answer.

  
"Y-you, b-but. You're straight. I wasn't supposed to like you. I mean I did anyway sure but that's because you're perfect. You can't like me. I swear Winchester I'm having a bad day already I dont need you screwing with my emotions too." Now Dean looks hurt. Castiel did that. He regrets it immediately.

  
"I'm sorry Cas. I just thought you should know that you are loved 'like that', because I love you." Dean sighs. "I guess I shouldn't have done that I'm real sorry."

  
"Wait Dean? I can we- I just- I mean I just broke up with Balthy and you aren't a rebound I won't let you be. We have to take this slow." Dean smiled so big Castiel thought he might burst.

  
"For now is ice cream and a movie okay?" Castiel smiles.

  
"Can we watch titanic? Balthy never let me." Dean smiles at him warmly.

  
"Sure Cas. I'll grab the snacks you find it on demand." An hour later Castiel is curled into his side and Dean has an arm around his dream man.

  
"This is nice Dean." Cas whispers. Dean smiles that smile again.

  
"Yeah it is, isn't it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two years later Castiel moves in with Dean. Dean and him share a bed and are happy with things how they are. Dean never pressures him and Castiel is comfortable with himself around Dean. They both love cuddling and Deans possessive hand holding in public is one of the cutest things ever in Case' opinion.

  
"I love you Dean." Dean smiles and tugs him closer.

  
"I love you too Angel. I'm so lucky you're mine." Castiel smiles at him and snuggles close.

  
"I'm the lucky one Dean. I've got a sweet guy who accepts me for me." Cas beams up at him. Dean laughs and nuzzles his hair.

  
"Thank you sweetie."

  
"Happy two year anniversary Dean." Castiel smiles. "I know its tradition but I still hate that movie." Dean laughs.

  
"Titanic is a classic Cas." Castiel pouts at him.

  
"Yeah but it's so sad Dean." Cas complains. Dean smiles.

  
"You're such a romantic."

  
"Like you aren't." Its said jokingly.

  
"I'm only romantic for you sweet pea." Dean mumbles. Castiel smiles at him.

  
"Well good I'm the jealous type after all." They bicker playfully until Cas forces Dean to go to sleep. Everything is perfect.


End file.
